


The Weather Outside Is Frightful

by iArgent



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, freeze baby Nyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: Nyx loves being by Pelna. He particularly enjoys how warm it is.





	The Weather Outside Is Frightful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Happy Xmas Neo!

The tapping of Pelna’s fingers on the keyboard was always soothing.

 

Nyx reclined, dozing, on the mattress. A warm blanket tossed about his shoulders from when Pelna got too warm. The other man with his back on the wall tapping away on some project or other.

 

Pelna occasionally stopped typing long enough to trace the shell of Nyx’s ear, or touch his face, before returning to his work. Nyx was warm, full of dinner, and relaxed.

 

Most would assume Nyx was in posession of a terrible sleep schedule, or tended to wake and start moving. And sometimes, it may have even been true. However with a good meal, a trusted companion, and a warm vaguely comfortable surface, he was a coeurl kitten who’d gotten into the mushrooms.

 

“Still up?” Pelna asked. Somehow never sounding distracted even when thoroughly absorbed in his work.

 

“Hmm. For a bit.” He was on his way out, really. Eyelids heavy, breath evening out, limbs feeling like they’d been carved out of stone.

 

“Do you need anything? Water, food?”

 

“I wouldn’t say no to a cuddle and water.”

 

Pelna snorted, continuing to type. “As soon as I finish this I’ll go to bed. And since you’re here and sleep like a naga, I’m almost positive there will be a snuggle.”

 

Nyx wiggled a bit and settled, if possible, more heavily into the pillow and mattress. Pelna had nice digs. Tech paid very well. “It’s cold out there. It’s warm in here. I’m just happy to be here.”

 

“There’s snow outside.” He could hear the teasing note in Pelna’s voice through the tapping.

 

Nyx hissed. “Yeah, that stuff.”

 

The tech Glaive laughed, tapping a bit slower, then closing his laptop and setting it aside. Then, in one fluid movement he slid under the blankets and was face to face with a nearly asleep Nyx. “It’s actually fun.”

 

“It’s cold!”

 

“But we cuddle more when it’s cold.”

 

Nyx’s face scrunched up a bit, his eyes still closed. “Such a wonderful thing from such a shit thing.”

 

“Nyx, it’s really not so bad. You, gotta build a snowman or something man, get used to it.”

 

“I’m not putting my fingers in Shiva’s vomit of my own free will.”

 

Pelna snickered. “You wear gloves.”

 

“Shut up and go to sleep. I don’t know why I keep you around.”

 

“I’m told I’m cute.”

 

Nyx grumbled “Your one saving characteristic.” But he did latch onto Pelna for a cuddle, and really, that means Pelna won. Nyx debated letting go, then decided his cute, snow loving asshole, would better serve as a space heater so it was worth staying put.


End file.
